Together Forever
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: When Toby is offered a job in LA what will happen to the gang, and Spoby? No A. Spencer/Toby, Aria/Ezra, CeCe/Jason, and more. *Finally Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Notes-  
CeCe, Jason, Ezra, Melissa, Ian, and Wren are 20 in the first chapter, and 23 in all the rest(not including flashbacks), Toby is 19 in the first chapter and 22 in the rest(not including flashbacks), the girls(Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison), Noel, Wesley and Caleb are 18 In the first chapter and 21 in the rest(not including flashbacks), Mike and Holden are 17 in the first chapter and 20 in the rest(not including flashbacks).  
Jason is a Hastings in this story.  
I have not yet decided who Hanna will be with Caleb or Mike, for Emily, Holden or Noel(I don't write stories with her as a lesbian, but I have nothing against gay people), and for Melissa, Ian or Wren? And who should Ali be with? If anyone.  
Vote in your comment, your timeframe is April 1st through 14th, I will try to post on the 7th without reveling who they will be with.  
In this chapter the pairings are Spencer/Toby, Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Caleb, CeCe/Jason, Melissa/Ian. But some may change.**

Chapter 1 Forever  
Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Emily, Alison, and CeCe were at the Brew drinking their coffee and talking about their (love)lives. "So, CeCe how're you and Jason?" Hanna asked "great, we've been together for so long, and I feel like I actually trust him" she told her best friends, CeCe's parents had left her when she was young, so she had very bad trust issues. "That's great Ce" Spencer said, she didn't find it uncomfortable that ones of her best friends was dating her brother. "What about you Spence? How's Toby?" CeCe asked, Spencer's face fell, she knew she had to tell them eventually. "Toby was offered a job" she paused "in LA" she said sadly, "why didn't you tell us?" Aria wondered "he doesn't know if he should take it" Spencer told them holding back tears "and what do you think?" CeCe asked "I don't know. I mean being a Hastings means that some of me thinks he should do it. But California is so far away and I know I'm being selfish but, I love him and I don't want him to go." Spencer confessed.  
Jason, Toby, Ezra, Caleb, Ian, and Mike were hanging out at the Hastings' house. "So Jase, how's CeCe?" Caleb asked "she's great, I think she really trusts me" Jason said happily. "What about you Tobes, Spence treatin' you right?" Jason asked, Toby looked down. "Yeah, she's great" he said. "Toby what's wrong?" Ezra asked "I was offered a job in LA" Toby said "did you take it?" Jason asked "no, and I don't know if I will. I don't know if I can leave Spencer" Toby said sadly "man that sucks" Mike said "well, dude just know that what ever you decide I won't be mad at you for it" Jason said "thanks man" Toby said "on a happier subject, The girls and I are graduating next month" Caleb said "yeah, that's great... Hey Toby? Why don't you take the job and bring Spencer with you?" Mike asked "I couldn't do that, it's been her dream to go to UPenn for ever" Toby said "yeah, Spence has wanted to go there since I can remember, and I'm older than her!" Jason whined, the others laughed but Toby's was forced. "But T, there are great schools in California right?" Ian asked "yeah, but I love her too much to crush her lifelong dream" Toby said. "We know bud we know. But let's not spoil the day yet! Noel, and Eric Kahn are throwing a party because their parents are on a business trip, and we are ALL going" Ezra said stressing the word all.  
At the Kahns' party people were drinking and dancing. Eric Kahn was hitting on CeCe, but she couldn't care less she loved Jason. Ezra was getting annoyed that Wes kept flirting with _his_ Aria. Both Toby and Spencer were worried and not having much fun, but they were faking smiles. Caleb and Hanna were having a blast dancing. Ali was flirting with all the guys, and getting a bit tipsy. Emily was hanging out with some swim-team friends. Melissa was with Ian dancing, and drinking, having actual fun. Mike and Holden were hanging out with some drunk friends of theirs.  
"You wanna go talk?" Toby yelled over all the noise "What?" Spencer asked, Toby grabbed a pen and paper from his coat and wrote down  
'Do you want to go talk?' And showed it to Spencer, she nodded and they made their way through the woods. "You want to talk about LA?" Spencer asked "yeah" Toby said sadly "I think you should go" Spencer said before he could speak "I can't just leave you though" he said "babe, I know but this is your career, you have to. You know I love you with all my heart, but this is you opportunity, you need to take it" Spencer said "I love you. But when I leave I don't think I can make the long-distance relationship work, not that I would cheat, but I'll miss you too much" Toby said "I know, but I love you Forever" she said "Forever" he promised, and they shared a passionate but soft kiss in the moonlight.

**Thanks for reading, I will try my best to post on the 7th, and please vote for who you want with Hanna, Emily, Ali, and Melissa. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own PLL, One Direction, or Katy Perry.**

**Notes- **

**CeCe, Jason, Ezra, Melissa, Ian, and Wren are 21 in this chapter Toby is 20 in this chapter , the girls(Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison), Noel, Wesley and Caleb are 19 in this chapter, Mike and Holden are 18 in this chapter.**

**Jason is a Hastings in this story.**

**I have not yet decided who Hanna will be with Caleb or Mike, for Emily, Holden or Noel, and for Melissa, Ian or Wren? And who should Ali be with? If anyone.**

**Vote in your comment, your timeframe is April 1st through 14th.**

**In this chapter the pairings are Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Caleb, CeCe/Jason, Melissa/Ian. But some may change.**

Chapter 2 I Miss You

It had been a year since Toby left. Toby had talked to Jason, and the guys a few times and even Emily once, but never Spencer, he had even spoken to CeCe for a few minutes because she had answered Jason's phone. He missed Spencer like hell, but he tried to go out with other people. It always ended badly, though. He used to think their relationship was like the song 'They Don't Know About Us'(by One Direction), now he thinks it's like 'The One That Got Away'(by Katy Perry). His boss Mr. Dose said the job would take longer than he initially thought, they were building a house after all, because the owner of the land wants the crew to build a garage too. So in all the process would take at least another six months.

One of his friends from the crew came up to him, "you okay Toby?" John asked "sure" was all Toby could say, it was the anniversary of the day he left, the day he left the love of his life. **_His_** Spencer.

FLASHBACK 1 year ago

After they kissed in the woods Spencer and Toby had decided to find one of their friends, finding Aria and Noel Kahn talking, they chose her "hey Aria can we speak to you?" Spencer asked "Sure, sorry Noel" Aria said. They again went into the woods to talk in peace, "what's up?" Aria asked "I'm leaving" Toby said "and everyone is going to feel sorry for Spencer, and I know you will, but I need someone on Spencer's side, to stick up for her" Toby told the short brunette, Aria nodded "of course" she said "I'm going to want to call him... But please don't let me" Spencer said "I promise, I'll even tackle you" Aria said, all three of them laughed, knowing she would.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yo Toby!" John said "huh, what?" Toby asked "I asked why you were so sad" John answered "it's the one year anniversary of the brake-up of me and my _ex_-girlfriend" Toby said, wincing slightly when saying ex. "Oh" was all John said "that sucks" he added.

Spencer sat in her room crying silently to herself. She was vaguely aware that Aria and Hanna were there as well. "Spence, come on it's been a year, get over him" Hanna said "that's easy for you to say, you are still with your boyfriend" Spencer said "well, you have been crying your freakin eyes out for like three damn days, so suck it up and get over Toby!" Hanna almost yelled "get out of my house!" Spencer commanded "just remember this, when Toby's job is finished and he comes back, with a new girlfriend. I _am_ going to say I told you so!" Hanna said before storming out, and slamming Spencer's front do behind her. Spencer began crying again, Aria hugged her "Spence, it's gonna be okay" Aria said "no, it's not" Spencer cried "Spence, I promise it'll all work out" Aria said "promise?" Spencer asked sticking her pinky out "Promise" Aria looped her pinky with Spencer's, and then they burst out laughing at their childish behavior.

After Hanna ran out she was tempted to go to California and kick Toby's ass. He was the reason she was fighting with her best friend, if he had just stayed everything would be fine. Right? She decided to drive to Caleb's house instead. But when she arrived she saw an unbelievable sight...

**What did she see? The next chapter will be when the girls are 21. There will be flashbacks! There's still time to vote for who Hanna, Emily, Ali, and Melissa will be with. Review Please. **


	3. Author's Note! Read!

**Okay so since I know all ow you want to know what Hanna saw, I'm closithe voting early, because the couples will adversely effect the whole story. So now the last votes need to be in by 2:00pm tomorrow. The new chapter will then be up between 6:00pm tomorrow and 5:30pm Wednesday. **

**I can't thank you all enough for bothering to even read my story, and reviewing them.**

**I love you all!**

**your's turely, **

**_JasamLanteLuva_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes- **

**CeCe, Jason, Ezra, Melissa, Ian, and Wren are 23 in this chapter Toby is 22 in this chapter , the girls(Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison), Noel, Wesley and Caleb are 21 in this chapter, Mike, Kate, and Holden are 20 in this chapter.**

**Jason is a Hastings in this story.**

**In this chapter the pairings are Spencer/Toby, Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Mike, CeCe/Jason, Melissa/Ian, Alison/Noel.**

**I love all of you that voted and reviewed, and let me tell you s e of the votes were only one away, and others- not so close. I'm so sorry if the couples you wanted won't be in this story, but I will try to put them in flashbacks if you guys want, i.e. Hanna/Caleb, Ali/Wren, Emily/Noel.**

Chapter 3 His Return

It was December 6th, Alison's 21st birthday, and the gang was headed to the Grill to hang out for a while, then to a bar. It was now a tradition when it was someone's 21st birthday everyone, that's old enough, would take that person out to do shots, and of course a least three people would stay sober enough to drive home, or they would bring Mike and Holden to drive them home. When Hanna, Mike, Aria, and Ezra arrived, they froze. Sitting at a booth in the corner was Caleb... And Kate.

FLASHBACK 2 years ago  
When Hanna arrived at Caleb's apartment, she used her key to open the door, but when she stepped inside she was not expecting what she saw. She expected Caleb to be on the couch watching a stupid sports game. She was right about the couch, not what he was doing. Caleb was in the middle of a heated make-out session with Kate, Hanna's evil slutty step-sister. Out of all the girls in the world, he had picked Kate. Hanna slowly stepped back, and closed the door softly, she then ran down the hallway and down the stairs as fast as she could. She got in her car not even knowing where she was headed. She ended up at the Brew, and on her way in she accidentally walked right into Mike Montgomery.  
END OF FLASHBACK

Mike still after two years felt like ripping Caleb's head off, for breaking Hanna's heart. "You okay?" He whispered to Hanna, she put on her best fake smile and said "why wouldn't I be, I have you", and yes she was hurt, but she was glad she had Mike.  
They entered the Grill and found their friends sitting in the largest booth, all the was on the other side of the restaurant. They joined Jason, CeCe, Noel, Ali, Holden, Emily, Melissa, and Ian at the table, as if nothing happened.

After dinner they all went to a nice bar. "okay, Mike, Holden, no drinking, but other than that have fun!" Jason said.  
By the time everyone was leaving, Spencer, Hanna, Aria, CeCe, Emily, and Ali were all drunk. "Okay, aren't guys the ones to drink away their problems?" Ezra asked "yeah, I went through that faze" Jason said "okay, Jase, you gonna bring CeCe home?" Ezra asked "yeah, you got Aria?" Jason asked "yep. Mike can you handle Hanna, and Holden you gonna get Em right?" Ezra asked "yeah" they said at the same time "and Noel you good with Ali?" Jason asked, Noel nodded. "Wait. Where's Spencer?" Jason asked "Jase, she's a Hastings, she was probably sober enough and called a cab" Noel said "yeah... Sure" Jason said

Toby's Pov  
It was my first night back in town, and I decided to head to a bar. When I got there it was pretty calm, not many people. But about twenty minutes after I arrived m old friends came in, it was December 6th, Ali's 21st birthday.  
After a few hours I noticed the girls getting pretty drunk. I decided I should head to my hotel, seeing as it was around midnight. I got up from my seat at the bar, paid, and walked out the door. I looked around, I missed this place, I stood there for a moment until I heard the door open behind me. I turned, only to find the love of my looking right at me "Toby?" She asked drunkly "hey, Spence" I said, she stumbled few steps closer and hugged me "I missed you" she said "I missed you too" I said. She looked up at me and blinked a few times "you're real" she mumbled still dazed. I decided I should take her home, but I didn't know where she lived, I decided to take her back to the hotel. I lead her to my car and opened the door for her.

General Pov  
Toby brought Spencer to the hotel, he was staying at and brought her inside. He found is suitcase and pulled out a shirt "here, you can change in the bathroom" he said handing the shirt to Spencer. She looked at him like he was speaking French, he gently took her hand in his and lead her to the bathroom "here" he said giving he a slight shove. He closed the door behind her and found himself some pajama bottoms, he went into the kitchen area, that was out of the bathroom's view, and started undressing. Once he was in his pajamas he went and laid down on the bed. He heard a door open and Spence walked out wearing his shirt, he patted the spot next to him "come here" he said, she clumsily walked over and climbed under the covers next to him.

Spencer woke up in a strange bed, and she felt someone's arm around her torso, she slipped out a quietly as she could but as soon as she stood up she got a major headache, but that wasn't her biggest problem. She turned around to see who she was with. It was Toby. She gasped.

**I don't know why I like to leave it on a cliff hanger, but I do. So I know some of you will hate me because Hanna isn't with Caleb, but I let you guys vote and Hanna and Mike had more votes than Hanna and Caleb. What is Spencer thinking, you'll find out soon. Hopefully not to many more time skips if any. Please review and the next chapter will be up faster. Longest Update so far!**

_JasamLanteLuva_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own PLL and never will  
Notes-  
CeCe, Jason, Ezra, Melissa, Ian, and Wren are 23 in this chapter Toby is 22 in this chapter , the girls(Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Alison), Noel, Wesley and Caleb are 21 in this chapter, Mike, Kate, and Holden are 20 in this chapter.  
Jason is a Hastings in this story.  
In this chapter the pairings are Spencer/Toby, Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Mike, CeCe/Jason, Melissa/Ian, Alison/Noel.  
I know some of you guys want to know how Hanna and Spencer resolved their fight and I will do a flashback soon.  
I love all of you who review and read please continue to do so.**

Chapter 4 A Very... Interesting Morning  
Spencer's Pov(as promised)  
I turned to see who I was in bed with. I gasped "T-Toby?" I asked even though he was sleeping, he stirred and opened his eyes "Spencer..." I cut him off "what happened last night?" I asked "well, I went to a bar, and then you guys showed up, I left and right before I went to my car you walked out, clearly drunk, and I couldn't just leave you there so... I brought you here. Nothing happened, Spence do you really think I would take advantage of you?" He asked using my nickname. "I guess not" I said "I never got over you" Toby said. I froze should I tell him? "I never got over you, Toby, I still love you." I said, we both leaned forward and kissed it became more heated quickly, but I pulled away. "What is it?" He asked "we can't do this right now. I have to call the girls, they are probably worried" I said, before finding my phone I looked at the screen 44 new messages. 13 from Aria, 12 from Jason, 7 from CeCe, 4 from Mike(probably at Hanna's request, 5 from Melissa, 1 from Holden, and 3 from Emily. I texted a message to all of them  
'I'm fine, just crashed at a friend's place, meet us at the Brew in an hour'  
It was short but, I had a massive hangover.

An hour later we were sitting at a large table at the Brew. We were the first ones there, thankfully. Next to arrive was a tired looking CeCe and Jason. "Hey Spence, Toby" CeCe said "wait, Toby?" She asked after almost a minute "hey guys" Toby said slightly awkward "when did you get back?" Jason asked "yesterday, Spence came out of the bar drunk and I couldn't leave her there alone so I took her to the hotel so she was safe" Toby explained

After another hour at the Brew Toby and I left saying we needed to 'talk things over'. We went back to the hotel and I sat on the bed, "how long are you back for?" I asked "for good, I came back for you if you still want me" he said. Did I?

General Pov  
After Spencer and Toby left they all just sat there, staring at each other. CeCe was leaning against Jason, wondering what everyone else thought about the situation, so she spoke up seeing as no one else was going to "what do you guys think?" She asked quietly t the other couples "well one part of me is glad he's back, but the other part is worried he'll leave Spencer again" Aria said, Ezra squeezed her hand to support her. "Yeah" Hanna put her head on Mike's shoulder, "I'm glad he came back for Spencer" Emily said and Holden wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "He better not break her heart again, leaving or otherwise" Jason mumbled, "or he'll regret it" Melissa added to her brother's statement as she scooted closer to Ian. Hanna was still guilty for the fight her and Spencer had years before.

FLASHBACK 2 Years Before  
The day after their big fight Hanna felt really bad, not to mention she walked in on her now Ex-boyfriend Caleb, and evil step sister Kate the night before. She drove to Spencer's house to apologize to her friend, when she went up to Spencer's room Aria and Emily were there too. "Spencer, I'm really sorry. I just got jealous you were getting all the attention I guess?" Hanna said "and now what happened with me and Caleb..." Emily cut her off "what happened with Caleb?" She asked "I walked in on him... And Kate" Hanna choked out quietly "I'll kill him" Aria said getting up "no, Ari don't, I'll be fine... Eventually" Hanna mumbled the last part "come here" Spencer opened her arms and they all had a group hug. Forgetting about the stupid fight they had.  
END OF FLASHBACK

"They will tell us what's happening when they know" Aria said quietly, the others nodded in agreement silently hoping he would stay.

**Okay sorry it's kinda short, but I really wanted to get this up today. What will Spencer decide? I put kind of coupley moments in there for ya'll hope you liked 'em. If you tell me what couples you want move of in your review I'll give them more scenes together. Thanks for reading and Review!  
Peace Out Ya'll,**

_ JasamLanteLuva_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes-  
I don't own PLL or the characters.  
Oh My Fudge. I'm sooo sorry it's been so long since I've updated I just had so much work and I was stressed about stuff and I'm so sorry.  
They are the same ages as last time. Pairings in this chapter are CeCe/Jason, Aria/Ezra, Hanna/Mike, Emily/Holden, Melissa/Ian, Noel/Ali/Wes love triangle(needed something entertaining of ya).  
Jason is a Hastings in this story.  
Review please!**

Chapter 5 Waiting

CeCe, Jason, Aria, Ezra, Ali, Noel, Wes, Emily, Hanna, Mike, and Holden were sitting in the living room of the Hastings' house. "What do you think she'll choose? Take him back or move on?" CeCe asked Jason and Melissa "well if I was in her place I wouldn't just accept him back I'd make sure he really loved me" Melissa said "yeah, I mean us Hastings, we don't trust people easily, it's in our blood, so it'll be really hard for her to choose, but I'd she doesn't it will continue to haunt her" Jason said.

After about an hour of talking everyone but Jason, CeCe, Melissa, and Ian left. But Melissa and Ian went to Melissa's old room to 'talk'. "Do you think everything will work out?" CeCe asked "I don't know babe, I hope so" Jason said. "Jason, I need to tell you something" CeCe said "what is it babe?" He asked "I'm... I'm pregnant" CeCe said barely above a whisper(bet ya didn't see that one coming) Jason stared at her for a while "that's great" he finally said "really, you don't hate me?" CeCe asked "I could never hate you I love you" Jason said "I love you too" CeCe said.

Aria and Ezra went back to their apartment. "She's gonna break her own heart" Aria muttered "what?" Ezra asked "I've known Spencer since kindergarten and we've been best friends since fourth grade. I know her. She's gonna break someone's heart, and whether it's her's or Toby's or both it'll hurt her just as bad" Aria said "you guys really are best friends" Ezra said. "How long so you think they'll take?" Ezra asked "Spence knows her decision, she just has to find it inside of herself" Aria told him "I know Toby and he'd do anything he could to win her back" Ezra said. "I'll never leave you" Ezra told Aria "I love you" Aria told him "I love you too" Ezra responded instantly.

Hanna and Mike went to Hanna's apartment. "Poor Spencer, she's been like a second sister to me, I can't even imagine how she's feeling" Mike said "I know it's hard, but it's not like he cheated on her, it was a joined decision for him to leave" Hanna said "true, true" Mike nodded "he'll stay" Mike told her "no matter what she decides he'll stay just to see if she changes her mind" Mike said. "What would you do?" Hanna wondered "I would never give up on you. On us" he said "I love you" Hanna said "I love you more" Mike said "not possible" Hanna mumbled.

Emily and Holden headed to Emily's apartment. "What do you think Spence'll do?" Holden asked his girlfriend "I hope she takes him back, Tobes and I were great friends when we were younger and I'd lick that again" Emily said "I hope so too, it'll be so awkward if they don't get back together" Holden agreed. "They'll tell us as soon as they decide themselves" Emily said "I know. I love you Em" Holden said "I love you too babe" Emily said.

Noel and Alison made their way to the apartment Noel shared with Wesley. "I'ma gonna hit the shower kay babe?" Noel asked "sure" Alison said. Noel went into the bathroom, as Wes entered the apartment. "Hey" he said "hi" Alison said Wes sat down next to her. "I reckon she'll accept him again" Wes said "yeah, I just don't want her heart broken again" Ali admitted, Wes hugged her just as Noel came out of the bathroom "why are you hugging?" He asked "oh, sorry she was worried about Spencer" Wes said getting up "night" he mumbled. "What was that?" Noel asked "nothing. Can I stay over please?" Ali asked "course, babe I love ya" Noel said "love you too" Ali said.

After Melissa and Ian went to her old room they laid on her bed. "Spence is gonna let him back in, us Hastings only trust the people we care about and u can tell she cares about him" Melissa said "I think so too" Ian said "ugh, I'm tired" Melissa groaned. "Go to sleep then, I love you Mel" Ian said "love you too" Melissa mumbled before passing out(not literally).

**Hope that was good. I'll update as soon as I can. Love you guys for staying with me. Review please!**

**See ya,**  
_JasamLanteLuva_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes- I'm so excited, I can't wait 'til June 11. So anyways I'm getting a new puppy! Yay! But that means it may be even longer between update so here's an update for ya. Hopefully you like this, it's Spencer's decision chapter so there will be different Povs**

**Same ages as last time, a little Spencer/Toby and the teensiest bit of Aria/Ezra mentioned. And major Sparia friendship and some Spencer/CeCe and Aria/CeCe friendship, with Jason/Toby friendship.**

**I don't own PLL.**

**And I know all the weird time lapses may be confusing so imagine it's like 9pm now and it get's later throughout the story Kay? I'll do my best to mention times. **

**I will do my best to update at least one more time before I get my puppy in June, he's so cute though, I can't wait! And I'm considering Jason with and E, as a name.(spelt Jasen).**

**Chapter 6 Tough Decision Rough Outcome **

Spencer's Pov

_(I actually had to look back to the 4th chapter for this part)_

Some of me wants to say that I'll never stop loving him, but the other part wants to say that I can't just drop everything for him. "Toby, I need you to know that I really do love you okay?" I asked, he nodded "but you broke my heart leaving, and I know I said I was okay with it all, but I wasn't, you left me, you left us..." I said sadly "I know and I'll always be sorry but please, Spence give me another chance" he begged "I- I... I don't know if I can, Toby you were gone three damn years!" I said slightly harsh "I know and it's one of my biggest regrets, please Spencer... please" he was begging at the end almost in tears. I was begging to regret yelling at him, I sat down on the bed next to him and hugged him "I'm sorry" I said almost in tears "I know, it's okay" he said "o it's not I'm trying to say no, and break up with you" I cried "I know, and it's okay, cause I know that we'll eventually get back together, just wait. And hold on to this" he said kissing me with as much passion as when he left, and I kissed back. After the kiss I got up and with one more glance at him, I left the room._(omg I was barely sad writing this and I don't know why, yesterday when I worked on it I was almost in tears and now, nothing, I'm just in a really bad mood, but I needed to write)_

I arrived at Aria's house twelve minutes later. I knocked on the door faintly, and she opened it, seconds later, noting my tears she pulled me in for a hug "I broke up with him" I mumbled "it's okay" she comforted, pulling me inside.

Aria's Pov

I knew she would break both their hearts, and I knew this would be her decision and I love her for that, the fact that she always has to do what's 'right' for everyone else and not take in consideration of her own feelings.

I walked into the living room and handed Spencer a cup of coffee, and sat down next to her with a cup of my own. "I'm sorry I just barged in on you, you could have had plans with Ezra and then I came, and-" she started ranting about to cry "no, Spence it's fine, Ez had to go to his mother's house tonight anyways" I told her. Before either of us could speak, there was a knock on the door, I hopped up and pulled it open, and CeCe was there "I know Spence is here" she told me "yeah, come in" I told her, and she walked in and headed towards the living room, I followed. She sat on one side of Spencer and I sat on the other. "What did you say?" Spencer asked "huh?" CeCe wondered "to Jase, come on I'm his sister, of course I knew he would propose" Spencer said "he what!?" I asked "I said yes, duh" CeCe said "and since your like this and Toby was at our place at 11:00pm wanting to explain to Jason why they couldn't hang out means you said no?" CeCe guessed "he was at your house?" Spencer asked "yes, he looked so sad and depressed, so I came here to talk to you" CeCe told Spencer. "I- he was so sad, but I had to he can't move on if he knows I still love him, and he has to, he needs to move on, I'm not right for him" Spencer said, see she does what's 'right' for everyone else.

General Pov

CeCe sighed "Spence, you know that you love him, and we know that you do, why can't you let him?" CeCe asked "I'm not right for him, I'm the screw-up of my family!" Spencer exclaimed sadly "no, Spence you're not, your definitely not a screw-up" Aria soothed. "I can't let him love me, he's too good for me" Spencer cried "Spence, remember when you two first started dating?" Aria asked, and Spencer shook her head, no "he would always tell us **_you_** were too good for him" CeCe stated also remembering "well he was wrong, he's way too good for me, I love him to much to drag him down with me" Spencer sighed sadly.

Jason's Pov_(This is during the girls' convo)_

Toby sat in front of me looking like a total wreck. "I can't hang out with you guys anymore, Spencer said no, and I don't want to do anything to upset her, so we can't hang out, sorry" he said "she rejected you?" I asked "yeah, and I don't wanna make her uncomfortable with my presence, so, yeah" he mumbled at the end.

I sighed inwardly wondering what CeCe would tell me to do. "Toby, man, I'm sorry. But Spence'll come 'round, she loves you man, I'm her older brother I know that she does" I said "I don't know Jason, she may not" Toby looked close to tears. "Chill man, she's a Hastings, we really don't let many people in, and Spence let you in, she will again, I promise" I told him truthfully. My phone vibrated in my pocket_(pay attention now this wasn't in the girls part)_ it was a video chat request from CeCe, I clicked accept, and Spencer and Aria popped up. I showed it to Toby as I watched.

"Why do you think Toby's too good for you?" CeCe asked

"He's kind, and caring, and he always seems to be so calm and knows exactly what you're thinking, and he's so determined to never let anyone down, and I'm just plain me" Spencer said

"Spence, you're great too, I'm sure Toby would agree" Aria told her

"I'm not, I'm just liked by most people because I'm rich" Spencer said

CeCe looked at the screen and I nodded, then I ended the call. "See she, does still love you" I said "I don't know" Toby said "that's it, we're going down there. Now" I ordered getting up.

**Okay Please don't kill me for ending it there, but I am going to do my best to update before I get my new puppy in 3 weeks, and the good news is, it's a three day weekend, so it's extra writing time for me. Okay Spencer and Toby will get back together by the end of the next chap Kay? Does that make you feel better?**

**Tell me what couples, besides Spoby, that you want more of. **

**And I need boy names for CeCe and Jason's son(yeah, I'm making it a boy).**

**Review Please!**

**Thanks for reading, **

_**JasamLanteLuva**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes-  
Hey, so this chapter is a time skip. Gasp! It's the day after CeCe has given birth to her son. I'll say it's August, and everyone except Alison, Mike, and Wes are a year older. There will be a flashback about what happened in the last chapter, in one of the next chapters. Spencer/Toby, Aria/Ezra, CeCe/Jason, Hanna/Mike, Emily/Holden, Melissa/Ian, and Ali/Noel pairings. All group friendships. Oh and CeCe and Jason have already gotten married.  
I don't own PLL.  
This may be the last update for a while, sorry.**

**Chapter 7 No Choice But to Be Together**

Spencer's Pov

We were all sitting in a waiting room, waiting. We all wanted to know the name and who his godparents were. Jason walked out of the room, smiling "we've decided to call him Andrew Spencer Hastings, and Spencer and Toby will be his god parents" Jason said. I'm pretty sure my jaw literally dropped, he knew I still felt bad about what I did to Toby, and I didn't know how to make it right. "CeCe is asleep right now but Drew is down in the nursery if you guys want to go see him, but no more than three at a time, no one needs to think your stalking babies" Jason said "Spence, Toby you're the godparents, you get to go first" Jason told them.

General Pov  
When Spencer and Toby arrived at the nursery, the spotted Drew easily. "He's adorable" Toby commented "he looks just like Jason" Spencer said, it was true, the little hair Drew had was dirty blonde, and he had beautiful sea-green eyes. Spencer found herself thinking that Toby's baby blue eyes were the only shade of blue she thought was prettier. "Toby?" Spencer asked, he looked at her "yeah?" He wondered "I'm sorry" she said "I know" he told her "you could do so much better than me" Spencer said "has it ever occurred to you that you are what I want?" Toby asked. Spencer froze, she always thought that he was just with her because she wanted him, not that he wanted her. "Of course not, Spence, you should know by now that I'll always love you, and that even if you don't love me back I will never forget. About you or us" Toby told her "I love you too" Spencer admitted. Toby kissed her it was gentle and sweet, but full of love, it was short, because Spencer pulled away "we should go back and let the others see Drew" she told Toby "yeah" he grabbed her hand and they walked back to the group. "Melissa, Ian, you're next" Spencer said, sitting down with Toby next to her.

After everyone saw Drew, everyone- minus CeCe and Jason, went to the Brew. "I knew you two would come to your senses eventually" Aria said "it's been like seven months though" Hanna said "yeah, well I don't like being pressured or told what to do" Spencer said.

CeCe had just woken up from her deep slumber. Jason was sitting next to her smiling "hey?" She questioned "Drew helped get Spencer and Toby back together" Jason told her "hey, I knew that kid was special" CeCe told him "I know you always said 'this kid better be worth it' or 'this is going to be our only kid so he better be special'" Jason said then laughed "I wasn't joking" CeCe said.

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were at Spencer's house talking. "So, Spence, how did see Drew end up with you and Toby kissing?" Hanna asked "well, Drew opened his eyes and they were this gorgeous shade of sea-green, and I thought that the only shade of blue I thought was prettier was the baby blue that Toby's eyes were and then we talked about... Stuff and admitted that we still loved each other" Spencer said.

Toby, Mike, and Ezra were at Ezra's apartment. "So you and Spencer went to see Drew, and came back a couple, how did that happen?" Mike asked "well she was staring at Drew intently, then she looked at me, and thought about something, and then she apologized and said I could do so much better than her, then I told her I only wanted her, and then we said we still loved each other" Toby told them, "interesting" Mike said.

Spencer and Toby met up at Toby's apartment later that night. "So did the girls grill you about us?" Toby asked "kinda, what about the guys?" Spencer asked "a little, but it was normal" Toby told her. "I missed you" Spencer said "I missed you too' Toby said before kissing her gently.

**Hey, this is most like the worst chapter I've ever written and I'm sorry. This will be the last chapter for a while, but I'll still try to write. If you haven't read my new story "Forgiven" check it out, it's about CeCe and Jason. I have four name choices for my new puppy Jasen, Andrew, Alexander, and Zachary, but I'm not deciding until I meet him. I'll do my best to update somewhat soon.  
see ya,**  
_ JasamLanteLuva_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes-**

**This will most likely be the last chapter but, I may do and epilogue, I am so excited this is the first story I've ever written that I will have finished, besides school papers. My puppy's name is Jaxon- Andrew Fitzgerald (then my last name), instead of Andrew Jackson(the 7th president) and he's amazing! **

**Same ages as last time. Spoby, Ezria, Hike, Emolden, Mian, Nali/Wali, Ceson, and a tiny smudge of Haleb. All group friendships.**

**I don't own PLL.**

**Chapter 8 Forever**

**Hanna was at the market getting things for the party the gang was throwing for Spencer and Toby. She was going down the produce isle, when she saw Caleb, she turned around and started to walk away "Hanna, wait" Caleb said "what?" Hanna asked. "I really am sorry, for what I did" he said "it's over I've moved on" Hanna said "you never forgave me though" Caleb said "I did, if you hadn't cheated, I probably wouldn't be with the love of my life, Mike" Hanna said "you're welcome, then" Caleb said "thanks" Hanna said.**

**Spencer and Toby were at Spencer's house. "Honestly when you came to my house that night, it took everything I had not to take you back" Spencer said.**

**Flashback**

**When Toby and Jason showed up, Spencer looked so conflicted. "Spencer, I love you, and you love me, what's the problem?" Toby asked "you are better than me, and even after everything, you still love me, I can't believe it" Spencer said "you have to, I need you to understand, I. Love. You" Toby said "I'm sorry" Spencer said walking away.**

**End**

**"If you did, we wouldn't be able to tell Drew, that he helped us get back together" Toby said "I know, I just needed time" Spencer said "I'm glad you finally chose to be with me now, though" Toby said. "Me too" Spencer kissed him softly on the lips.**

**CeCe was holding Drew in her arms rocking him softly, she had sent Jason to go home and change. "You got Aunt Spencey and Uncle Tobes back together you know that?" CeCe asked her son. "They would've done it eventually, but because of you they did it sooner, so thank you. From all of us. Everyone loves them together" CeCe told him.**

**Hanna and Mike were laying in Hanna's bed at her apartment "I'm glad they are back together. They've always been happier when they were together" Hanna said "yeah, and Spencer can be really mean when she's single" Mike added with a laugh "ha, yeah" Hanna said. "So, changing the subject. You're turning twenty-one next month! Ae you ready for drink night?" Hanna asked "yeah! I've been watching you all do it since I was nineteen" Mike said "good, just don't have too much to drink, I learned that the hard way" Hanna said "I won't" Mike said.**

**Aria and Ezra joking around in their apartment, but the conversation turned serious. "Aria, I wanted to wait to do this but, I can't" Ezra said "I've loved you since the moment we met in that coffee shop, and it has only grown as time went on, I want to give you my promise, that I will love you forever" He got down on one knee "Aria Lucy Montgomery, will you marry me?" Ezra asked "yes!" Aria said without any hesitation, she pulled him up and hugged him. They shared a short kiss, before Aria pulled away "I love you too" she said as he slipped the gorgeous diamond ring on her finger.**

**Melissa and Ian were at his apartment. "Mel, will you move in with me?" Ian asked "of course, Eee." Melissa answered "great, but, we should find a bigger apartment, one that is ours" Ian said "yeah, we'll start looking next week?" Melissa asked "sure, babe" Ian said.**

**Noel and Alison were at his place. "Ali, I don't really know how to say this  
but... I think we should break up" Noel said, causing a tear to roll down Alison's cheek "I was going to tell you that I was pregnant" she said "oh, then, I guess we should stay together. For the baby" Noel said. "No. It's not your baby" Ali said Noel was completely shocked "who's is it?" He asked "Wes's" Alison whispered. "I can't believe it. You cheated on me with my best friend" Noel said "I'm so sorry, it only happened once. I understand if you hate me" Alison said "I don't hate you" Noel said. "I'm sorry" Alison said crying "it's okay" Noel said pulling her into a hug.**

**Emily and Holden were watching TV at Emily's place. "So, what do you think about going out to dinner, next Friday?" Holden asked "like a real date?" Emily asked "yeah, we haven't had one for way to long" Holden said "sure, I'd love it" Emily said giving him a kiss.**

**Jason walked into CeCe's hospital room. "Good news, Ce. You can go home today, and so can Drew" Jason said "thank god. I hate hospitals" CeCe said. Drew was sleeping on his little hospital crib thing. "He's amazing already" Jason said "I know, he sleeps a lot" CeCe joked "I love that interesting sense of humor" Jason said "you love me" CeCe told him "I certainly do" Jason said giving her a kiss.**

**Spencer and Toby were at her house, just talking. "Spence, I know we just got back together but, I love you and I always have and always will, I don't know what would happen if we were apart ever again" Toby started getting down on one knee and pulling out a diamond ring "so please, Spencer Jill Hastings will you marry me?" Toby asked "yes!" Spencer said hugging him. "I love you, and I always will" Spencer said.**

**That night a the small gathering, there were many announcements to be made. "So I know this is your night and all" Melissa told Spencer "but I can one-up you and Toby getting back together. Ian and I are buying our own apartment" Melissa said "well I am, now engaged" Aria said "wow! That's amazing Ar, I was gonna make the same announcement" Spencer said hugging her best friend. "Toby proposed this soon after getting back together?" Hanna wondered "yep, and of course Spencer said yes" CeCe said "you knew about it?" Spencer asked "yeah, he came to me earlier" CeCe said. "Maybe you can have a double wedding" Emily suggested "we'll think about it. But we know whatever happens, we'll have each other forever" Spencer said.**

**What did you think about the last chapter of Together forever? What about the ending? We're the proposals real enough? **

**I can't believe I have actually finished something. I never do, half the time I don't even finish the first chapter. I write these on my iPad and I have over 100 note tabs with unfinished storied and chapters. **

**I love all of you who stayed with me, and this story until the end. And if you want me too I may add an epilogue, maybe about the future, when Ali's baby is born and Spoby and Ezria are married. **

**Please Review.**

_**JasamLanteLuva**_


End file.
